Disposable razors are commonly used at home and while traveling. Such razors are configured with a handle and fixed a razor-blade head. When the razor blade is worn out, the entire razor, including the handle and the head, is disposed of. Similarly, toothbrushes are configured with a handle and a fixed toothbrush head, and when the toothbrush is worn, the entire toothbrush is disposed of. As known in the art, the handle of a disposable razor and the handle of a toothbrush are much more durable than their respective functional heads. Accordingly, it is wasteful to dispose of a still useful handle.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a substantially durable handle with disposable interchangeable implements.